


If Heaven and Hell are Satisfied

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: After Daisy has returned to the base, Daisy and Mack have an honest conversation about her injuries, Elena and what brought them to this point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Elena Rodriguez and pre-Yoyomack aka Elena Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie relationship.

It was a strange feeling to be back at the Playground months after Lincoln died for her and Daisy wasn’t sure it was the right decision. Coulson though, he was never gonna stop and she knew firsthand what his determination was like.  Of course, Daisy could tell so much had change since she was last year and she didn’t think it was a good thing. But S.H.I.E.L.D. was a legitimate organization again and she was happy about that.

It was amount of people that set Daisy on edge.

Her memory flew back to when she was under the control of Hive’s sway and now, there were more people who could get hurt.

She was still dealing with the people who were hurt the first time.

Daisy has been back for a couple weeks and still hasn’t been in the same room as Fitz or Simmons.  Since they had an actual medical wing now, there was no need for Simmons to take care of Daisy’s multiple injuries.

Part of her didn’t think that those were two friendships she would get back and that hurt her soul.

Then again, none of the relationships were what they once were.

Daisy couldn’t help thinking of Mack and Elena, how awkward they were around each other ever since he found out that Elena was stealing the meds for Daisy.

Speaking of her injuries…..that was another topic that has been discussed at length and loudly. She shuddered as she remembered how May and Coulson tag teamed her with Elena telling them everything that she knew and noticed.

Daisy sighed as she poured herself another cup of coffee then blew on it a bit.

“You take your coffee black nowadays?”

Turning around, she saw Mack standing in the doorway.

“It…..kinda just happened and I haven’t gone back.”

She took a sip of her coffee as she looked at Mack and how exhausted and worn down he looked. It hurt that all of that or most of it anyways, was her fault. He was probably the one person that she missed the most and when they ran into each other months back, her heart broke at how he asked her to come back and the tears that were in his eyes as he spoke.

This strange awkwardness was the worst thing to happen to them since Mack’s comment about the team needing to be protected from her. Of course, she never forgot that comment though they had moved passed it when they became partners…..became friends.

“So…..is there something you need, Mack?”

“Uh, yeah. There is something I’ve wanted to talk to you about,” said Mack as he crossed the kitchen to stand near Daisy as he leaned against the counter.

Daisy took another sip of her coffee before looking up at him.

“Sure. What do you want to talk to me about?”

There were a few things that she was sure he’d want to talk about and if she still knew him as well she did before everything happened then Daisy knew which one it would be.

Mack looked at her for a few moments then gestured towards the door.

“I think this a conversation for somewhere more comfortable than standing in the kitchen.”

She nodded her head and made sure she had her coffee before leading the way out of the kitchen and towards the lounge.

The conversation that they are about to have felt like it should be held in one of their rooms away from prying eyes but that is too familiar, too intimate for where they are now.

They used to be there.

The lounge was still the same with its worn and comfortable leather furniture and Daisy smiled at the memories.

Clutching her coffee cup tightly, Daisy walked over to the far end of the couch and sat down on the edge.

Mack’s eyes followed her from the moment she entered the room.

Then he decided to follow her lead, sitting on the other end of the couch, with a physical representation of the space that existed now, between them.

Mack sighed, hating that it has come to this.

“Alright so you probably know what I want to talk about.”

Nodding her head, Daisy held up her arm that in a modified cast that her arm’s been in since she’s been back.

“Right. So you wanna tell me why you were overusing your powers for months? Didn’t you learn from when you tried to suppress your powers?”

Mack stared at her because he didn’t like to think about her hurting herself.

Looking down at her arm, she didn’t say anything right away.

“I had to do what I had to regardless of the consequences, Mack. So what if I used my powers? The Watchdogs and others like them weren’t letting up so I couldn’t afford to rest. They needed to be stopped.”

 Mack frowned at her words.

“Did it ever occur to you that if you went too fast, too hard then you would do no one any good?”

Daisy sighed as her eyes looked around the room.

Part of her wanted to admit that he was right but she couldn’t change the past.

“You didn’t have to do all of it alone, Daisy.”

“I didn’t and I wasn’t.”

Mack snorted.

“Right, you new friend…..the fiery skeleton guy.”

“His name is Robbie and it’s a lot more complicated than you realize, Mack.”

She wanted to say something about the two men having things in common like a younger brother they care about but she refrained from doing so because she wasn’t sure it would go over well.

“You know, Coulson and May already read me the riot act.”

“Yeah well, I’m not surprised because the man was determined to find you. You’re my partner though, that means I get to do it too.”

Daisy rolled her eyes as she tried to hide her smile at his calling her his partner.

“Just you three do.”

“Fair enough.”

Silence fell over the pair for a few moments.

“You want to know what Coulson told me?”

Mack stared at her for a few moments then nodded.

_“You can’t go to sleep with this in your head. It isn’t good for you.”_

“He’s got a point, Daisy. “

Daisy stood up from the couch and started pacing.

“Do you think that Lincoln would have wanted you to keep us at arm’s length? For you to be on your own?”

Daisy clenched her fist tightly as she took a deep breath then another, to calm down and keep from hurting herself again.

“It’s not……it’s not just about Lincoln, Mack.”

He stared at her from across the room.

It was time to admit something that not even Elena knew and she knew more than the others did.

“Then what is it, Daisy?”

“I-I-I’ve be-been dreaming again.”

Mack frowned at her words but concern flooded his body because what she said didn’t sound good to his ears.

“About……?”

Daisy looked up and met his eyes again.

“Trip,” she whispered.

It was like a punch to his gut because it made so much sense that his partner would still be holding onto what happened to Trip and his death influenced her actions because that was just who she was.

He wanted to hug her like he did when he told her that he forgave her but he wasn’t sure she would be okay with that and he didn’t want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable.

“Why didn’t you say anything to me, Daisy?”

“I just couldn’t.”

“But you told Elena right? I mean, she was involved in this and going behind my back.”

Mack spat out angrily.

“No. She has no idea about that. I didn’t tell her everything.”

“But you could tell her about your injuries. You could tell her you needed the medicine. You could tell her to not say anything to me, to any of us.”

Daisy opened her mouth to reply but he started talking again.

“Did she use how I feel about her, against me? Does she really feel anything for me or is it all one big lie?”

At that moment, she had enough.

“Mack, don’t be upset with Elena. She did the best that she could in that situation.”

“Daisy, she lied to us….lied to me and right to my face.”

Daisy crossed her arms and glared at Mack.

“Elena Rodriguez is a grown woman who is capable of making decisions for herself. I didn’t want her involved at all but she’s stubborn when it comes to people she cares about.”

Mack crossed his arms and huffed at her comment about Elena caring about people.

“I know the two of you have something going on and that’s great. You do need to pick up the pace though.”

Daisy smirked at the last sentence.

“You want to know what I think? I think that you’re jealous.”

Mack raised an eye brow at her comment.

“You’re jealous because that was what you would do and I didn’t let you; but I let Elena do it.”

He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

Did she have a point?

She softened her stance and smiled softly at him as she moved to sit next to him on the couch.

“You would have been the obvious choice once the missing medication was noticed and you know it would have only been a matter of time before S-Simmons noticed.”

Daisy stumbled over Simmons’ name and Mack made a note to talk to her about that later.

“I know you don’t, didn’t understand why I wouldn’t let you help me but it was something I had to do for myself besides keeping everyone safe. If I stayed, I would have been smothered…..,” she paused to see if he was keeping up and he was, “You mean well but everyone combined would have been too much at the time.”

“I get it, Tremors. I don’t have to like it but I get it now.”

Unable to resist, Daisy hugged Mack.

He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

“And just so you know, Mack……Elena is absolutely crazy about you even if your turtle pace is driving her up the wall.”

Mack snorted, unsurprised by the declaration.

Things weren’t what they once were and that was something they had to let go of.

However, now they were on the path to something new.


End file.
